One of the ways of formation of on-the-go sealant covered electrical connection in twist on wire connectors is disclosed in King U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,151,239; 5,113,037; 5,023,402 and Re 37,340 which show a twist on wire connector that allows on-the-go formation of a sealant covered electrical connection in the presence of a sealant.
The twist-on type of wire connector is well suited for joining two or more wires into an electrical connection with each other. Other applications such as the formation of connection to branch lines or the formation of electrical connections to other types of lugs generally require that the connection be made to the wire connector lug and the sealant is then poured or injected into the housing to encapsulate the electrical connections therein.
The Simmons U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,559 discloses a tubular housing having a twist-on wire connector where the wires are twisted into a coil and the wires and the wire holder are forced into a sealant located at the end of the tubular housing.
Still another embodiment of a tubular is shown in King Pat. No. 6,051,791 wherein a two-part connector containing a connector is made in a shoe and the shoe with the electrical connector is forced into a tubular member containing a sealant.